A conventional reinforcement component may be formed by injecting a liquid material into a target location adjacent an electrical connection that has already been made between two electronic components, and then by curing the injected liquid material to provide a strong mechanical support for the electrical connection at the target location. However, the accessibility to such a target location is often too small to enable the introduction of a reinforcement component at the target location.